Poems Again
by LJ-Annamm
Summary: Some Poems whiwh highlight my "Non-SC" character..


**Siegfried to Jezebel**

My story is so long

I've been waiting

For this day

For too long

But this part

Of my life with you

Will be able to

Be long with you

So that you 've got the time

To tell it to me

Do you remember the time

When we fell in love

In the serpent coils

You are the dream

Of my amorous feeling

The cocoa color of your tenderness

Of your skin

Is Shinning

When you smile

Throw a glance

Here where I am

Don't take away

From the not cilized barbarian

I am

Folashade

Love has choosen you

Who is it?

Don't go away

Much from this place

Which is my mother's one

Margaret

Don't break me

Don't disarm me

Your love filled myself

Into

Ivory ad to ebony

Has a poisoned taste

Until the one-way

Streets of my brain

Dear loved

And those of my bruised heart

Tell me this tale

Of my father

Your master was right

His son was murdered

Your last master

Who I slew

Knew the real nature

Of your hidden power

The real nature

Of the metal

Wich imprisons

Your delicate neck

He knew and desire Soul Edge

You would help him

For this

But you will never know it

Because of the trap

In the black forest

How long

It was necessary

So that you give up

To my poisoned love?

Your heart had learn to hate

How long was it

Necessary

So that I cry your love?

Tell me! Tell me!

Damn you Jezebel!

Tell me!

Dear loved

Don't leave me

On the bloody roadside

Became this monster

Which everybody calls

Nightmare

When the sleep becomes

The deepest

In the Scandinavian haze

This cursed light

Set on fire your heart

Of this power which

Scolds inside you

The knight possesed by hatred

Will abuse it

To execute

Soul Egde's plans

The platinum haired maiden

There will make a mistake

Wisemen predict an unprecedented

Thunderstorm on all Europa

The thunderstorm

Of your buried angers

The harschly injustice

When this cursed knight

Bedeviled by Soul Egde

Will tilt on you

The Sword of Damocles

Above your pretty burned

And inanimate body

After the horrifying "Soul Summoning"

Headlong

To heart and soul

I shall stop this him

"Fool! Even if

this black skin lady Prayers

delivered you

Your kisses would resuscitate

The decomposed corpse

Of your fears!"

I will stop this cursed voice

Swimming around me

As an impalpable breath

I will stop him

Burning my heart

Filling my soul with an eternal

And guilty desire

I swear on my shinning armor

Siegfried Schtauffen

I will prevent it

For the very beautiful

Jezebel Folashadé Samboe

The very good

The Darling

It's her! Black

And nevertheless brilliant

Everything of you

Is morbid pleasure

Love

Light the desire

In the glances of the drunkard

Sailors

But you will belong

To me only

Forever

And when you will wake up

At night you bend

Finally over on my case

**I Want you Stop**

Talking about this Knight

Hated for all

Come to see the agony

Of the king who posses everything

To be happy

But nevertheless

This king is in coma

The bawdy kinght

Because he misses your love

This is where he sleeps the best

Your love had a price

He gave to obtain it

A human soul

The one of your deceased master

Count Karl Frederik of Lorentz

The agonies of love

To love your torturers at night

Is the Martyrdom

The suffering that you love

You the slave, him the Count

You the Loved, him the thief

In the fight between him and you

Which weapon are he going to choose?

The damned way of Soul Edge

Or the redemption of Soul calibur?

Don't cut short his sufferings

Don't cry any more

**Jezebel To Siegfried**

Its so bitter and sweet

During the winter nights

To listen

In my european shreds

Near the fire which pounds

And smokes

Distants memories

Slowly amounts

To the noise of peal of bells

Which sings in the mist

Of your cold country

Your hostile country

Is not mine

The happy "Belle"

Of your love

In spite of its old age

Very carrying throw

Faithfully its religious shout

As well as the worn armor

Of your wars

My soul is cracked as your

When she wants

In the boredom

To fill the cold air

Of the Ostrheinsburg Nights

Sometimes I ear the weakened voice

Seems the thich groan

Of an wounded person

We forget at the edge

Of a lake of blood

Under a big cheap of dead Black slaves

Ans which dies in efforts

This wound in the red iron

Deprives me any humanity

For them

Tortures my whole body

With horror

Everytime I think

Of it

Listen to the bell sounding

The hour...Midnight

Don't wait I cry for help

I hate you

I'm not afraid of

The Azure Nightmare's

Cursed glance

Don't wait a man dies

Bring him yourself

I prefer to wait for your day

My hour

When you will come back to me

Without witness

Nor judge

Siegfried

My cemetery is called

Your arms

The white man made war

All over Europa

And the world

Tormenting the humanity

However to cure

The sufferings of love

He didn't know

How to create the antidote

And dies to loved you

I die to support your punishment

I die because I love you

**They didn't understand**

She sit enthroned

In the Azure

As a not understood sphinx

Who she seems to take

From the most proud

Monument of Egypt

And Nubians country

To fascinate these lovers

She has this glance

Jet of pure black mirrors

Which make of these born damaged

Products of this good-for-nothing century

This count and this conman

Better things

her wide eyes of the eternal clearnesses

Damn Baal Blade

The Human Sin

This queen of the past

Fascination object to European

Powerful Soul

In the crime give rise

To the climatic elements

She looks like

Line for line

The slave of the Mores

The slave of Nightmare

The beautiful

The "dark brown" face

Only the crime divide them

Only the crime contrasts

And unite him to her

The kindness gives you a charm

Inciting nevertheless

But why she's crying?

The lady-love

She's still living in the black forest

She's still living with

This scar

Marked by red hot iron

As an animal sold

Blamed

She crossed in the darkness

The cursed Triangle of the Sea

Bizarre deity "brunette"

As the knight's nights

Work of some Obi wizard

Every time Faust of the black forest

The faust of the savanna

When this fair haired knight

Bit your side

And seduced you

Wild and full of his venom

Painfully

You show him your painful smile

Red haired lady

They took your humanity

Using boldly

A taken power

Coming from the somewhere

Else she keeps this smile

Because in her polished eyes

The blonde knight plunges her

Into the Azure of the darkness

And the sad sands of the deserts

In this strange nature

Behind his blue-green eyes

Behind his keen glance

He's pulling her frizzy red hair

The long red hair of the burnt girl

He's bullying her

And enslaved her whole body

In her back

With his tail

As he said "One day the heaven

Will respit you

Damned Jezebel Folashadé

Quite as me

And you will come by falling

All which dawdles comes here"

And symbolic

The immoral angel of Siegfried

Gets involved

To the not understood

Sphinx of his lady-love

Where everything is

Only gold and steel

**No Title**

Son invested with strengh

German mercenary

Prince of fancies

To her

He will never

Be like others

They tied her with silver iron collar

With a platinum haired

"flying dutchman" pirate

Their leader

They took her

In the hold

In the belly of a vessel

the knight completely dominate her

In his Stronghold

The white man

With a bloody chain of gold

Presents to his love

But the one he love

Will not smile

Her "blunt edge"

Her scared back is bleeding

Because of the brand

Her painful smile will cry

When he is into her

"Yes! Now I'm feeling

Your venomous "Tale"

Poisoning me!

Good Knight and thank you"

The weapon of treason

Was hidden

But he made himself

Deaf and dumb

**Two people**

In the black forest

At the cold moonlight

White marble hands

Hidden

In another bronze arms

The other one looks

And the other one smiles

When the other one smiles

The other one blushes

I didn't want to know

What's going on

As long as they rock

When people see his kind

Everyone would run a mile

But her

She stood outside

With him in the middle

Of the night

Telling him

Some Arabian Nights

And her native ground stories

The rythms her taught him

Everything they did together

Those were

The best days of their lives

He would say it's right

She'd say it's wrong

As a slave she is and she was

Words got spoken

Since she lives in his golden jail

She wouldn't want

No more

To see good knight

Go bad

**Do you want to take it**

Inside

Jezebel is not the fighting type

She give up to you her love

She said

But go ahead make my day

You gonna fight me physically

I'm gonna fight you spiritually

I'm gonna fight you truthfully

If I tell the truth

You hate me for it

And if I tell you lies

You call me a slave

Let me tell you this

Listen to me

Now this is my game

I'm gonna play it my way

But I can't

Because I love you

You call yourself

The voice of the voiceless

You want me to stay

Me too

I'm homeless in these lands

Yours

But not mines

You understand

And you broke

Those barriers

To do this

Was easy for you

Siegfried

As they still licking wounds

From brutality

Still licking wounds

From humiliation

She said these words

These worlds

On her face became

Perfect trails for the tears

And Jezebel said

To you

Strong Medieval knight

Nevertheless frail black Folashade lover

Beyond these broken barriers

She tell you

We are the victims everywhere

We've got double trouble

Everytime

She took you in the church yard

And play for you

This tune

The prelude of the blues

You show her the graves

On the ground

And she said

"There lies a man

Who fought for equality

There lies a boy who died

In the struggle

Can all these heroes

Die in vain

While in the other corner of the world

People enslave people

Slash and kill

Our own brothers

As the Nightmare there

Our own brothers

Knowing that already

They are the victims

Of the situations

Still licking wounds

From humiliation"

You listened to her

She was beautiful

She looks like your dear mother

Margaret

Jezebel

You can't get your emerald eyes off her

When she's talking with

Her sweet voice dyed

By a foreign accent

The example of gentleness

After the last battle

To restore your hidden

Shining faith

You get Soul Edge out of the world

One day suddendly you can't stop

Your forgotten memories

And by accents of rage and love

You finally go to kiss

Her cinnamon cheeks

Finally made the Sacrilegious

As the king of the legend

Kiss the "dark" queen Jezebel


End file.
